Akashi
Akashi es el character song de Hibari. Fue lanzado el 21 de julio de 2010. Letras Kanji y letra en ingles= Yoru no yami ni hitori tokekomi 夜の闇に独り溶け込み Melt into the darkness of the night alone Hakanaku chiru MONOKURO no sekai somari 儚く散るモノクロの世界染まり Dyeing the momentary scattering monochrome world Tsukami sokoneta hoshi no kakera つかみ損ねた星のかけら The gripped and hurt fragments of star Bokura hiroiatsumete ikeruto shinji 僕ら拾い集めていけると信じ We gather and arrange trusts Dare ga kitemo koko kara saki wa dare hitori toosanai 誰が来てもここから先は誰一人通さない No matter who come, from this point, there is no one can pass through Hakanaku mai tobu you ni 儚く舞い飛ぶように Like the momentary flight Aoku izanau sora e 碧く誘う空へ To the blue and invitating sky Tatoe donna iro somatte mo 例えどんな色染まっても No matter what color it’s dyed in Mamorinuiteku 守り抜いてく I’ll protect it to the end Uzumaku kanjyou ni sae 渦巻く感情にさえ Only the whirling feelings Nagasarenai tsuyosa wo 流されない強さを The strength that won’t be drained Futatabi kurikaesareru akashi 再び繰り返される証 The proof that is cycling once again Jibun no risou oimotomeru 自分の理想追い求める Pursuing my own ideal Kedakaki kokou no ukigumo no you ni 気高き孤高の浮雲のように Like the sublime aloof drifting cloud Kono boku ni tachimukau kakugo to chikara wa kimi ni aru no ka この僕に立ち向かう覚悟と力は君にあるのか Do you have the resolution and strength to fight against me Nibiiro ni somaru machi 鈍色に染まる町 The city that’s dyed in dark gray Awaku kagayaku you ni 淡く輝くように Like a plain radiance Tatoe donna miraizou demo 例えどんな未来像でも No matter what kind of vision of future Shinjiru tsuyosa 信じる強さ The strength I believe Jyakusha wa tsuchi ni kaeri 弱者は土に返り The weak will die Tsuyoki mono ga nokotteku 強き者が残ってく Only the strong people remain Futatabi kurikaesareru akashi 再び繰り返される証 The proof that is cycling once again Atsui kumo wo nukereba 厚い雲を抜ければ If the warm cloud comes out Shiroki sekai utsuridasu 白き世界映り出す Reflecting the white world Tatoe donna michi dato shitemo 例えどんな道だとしても No matter what road is there Tsunagatte iru 繋がっている It will connect Torawarenai tsuyosa ga とらわれない強さが The strength that can’t be captured Waga michi wo kirihiraku 我が道を切り開く Our road will open up Futatabi kurikaesareru akashi 再び繰り返される証 The proof that is cycling once again Dare ga kitemo koko kara saki wa dare hitori toosanai 誰が来てもここから先は誰一人通さない No matter who come, from this point, there is no one can pass through Hakanaku mai tobu you ni 儚く舞い飛ぶように Like the momentary flight Aoku izanau sora e 碧く誘う空へ To the blue and invitating sky Tatoe donna iro somatte mo 例えどんな色染まっても No matter what color it’s dyed in Mamorinuiteku 守り抜いてく I’ll protect it to the end Uzumaku kanjyou ni sae 渦巻く感情にさえ Only the whirling feelings Nagasarenai tsuyosa wo 流されない強さを The strength that won’t be drained Futatabi kurikaesareru akashi 再び繰り返される証 The proof that is cycling once again Tatoe donna iro somatte mo 例えどんな色染まっても No matter what color it’s dyed in Hakanaku mai tobu you ni 儚く舞い飛ぶように Like the momentary flight Futatabi kurikaesareru akashi 再び繰り返される証 The proof that is cycling once again |-| Rōmaji= Yoru no yami ni hitori tokekomi Hakanaku chiru MONOKURO no sekai somari sukami sokoneta hoshi no kakera Bokura hiroiatsumete ikeruto shinji Dare ga kitemo koko kara saki wa dare hitori toosanai Hakanaku mai tobu you ni Aoku izanau sora e Tatoe donna iro somatte mo Mamorinuiteku Uzumaku kanjyou ni sae Nagasarenai tsuyosa wo Futatabi kurikaesareru akashi Jibun no risou oimotomeru Kedakaki kokou no ukigumo no you ni Kono boku ni tachimukau kakugo to chikara wa kimi ni aru no ka Nibiiro ni somaru machi Awaku kagayaku you ni Tatoe donna miraizou demo Shinjiru tsuyosa Jyakusha wa tsuchi ni kaeri Tsuyoki mono ga nokotteku Futatabi kurikaesareru akashi Atsui kumo wo nukereba Shiroki sekai utsuridasu Tatoe donna michi dato shitemo Tsunagatte iru Torawarenai tsuyosa ga Waga michi wo kirihiraku Futatabi kurikaesareru akashi Dare ga kitemo koko kara saki wa dare hitori toosanai Hakanaku mai tobu you ni Aoku izanau sora e Tatoe donna iro somatte mo Mamorinuiteku Uzumaku kanjyou ni sae Nagasarenai tsuyosa wo Futatabi kurikaesareru akashi Tatoe donna iro somatte mo Hakanaku mai tobu you ni Futatabi kurikaesareru akash Categoría:Character Song